User talk:JubalHarshaw
Talk Please STOP plastering the wiki with a mass of stubs! This is very bad style! Please write whole articles instead of doing that! :So is a million red links. Take your pick as to which is worse. I'll be going back to those articles and writing them soon enough. Relax. JubalHarshaw 15:57, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Cheating Could you please move al that cheating, get-itme etc.-stuff into a cheating subcategory? Otherwise it will really clutter the Other Things-category, and looks more neat, since it is a topic on itself. Will do. JubalHarshaw 19:10, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Image needed Ahem, while I think that the "image needed" thing is a good idea, please don't stick it to in-game items, that were never seen as more than being a few pixles big. A picture would be really useless in these cases. As well as for the Avatar, since he/she has many different faces. Actually, why not images for the different faces of the Avatar? Also, chances are I will tag most any in-game item, if you feel it doesn't warrant a picture, just pull the tag, maybe let me know on the article talk page that the item isn't large enough, etc so I don't re-tag it. You probably have far more knowledge of in-game items than I. As I notice you've done most of the image uploading, I'm just trying to give you an easy way to see what might still need an image. JubalHarshaw 15:27, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Actually... Actually every Item where a picture IS possible, I have put a picture into. Because: All items where a picture is possible, I have already uploaded first, so all articles for items with no picture (not weapons and armour, that is still in the works) can't have one bacuse either no one exists, or is far too small. You know how many different Avatar pictures exist? Alone Ultima VI, VII and VII/2 have at least 20. So that would be a bit difficult... For other people in Ultima VI, VII and VII/2, who you can talk with and have no picture, you can tag them, since I will upload these later then. So continue the good work! Deleting the books Sorry, I think we should delete Books in Ultima VI, Books in Ultima VII, Books in Ultima VII Part Two, and Books in Ultima VIII. While this stuff is on many websites and Origin / EA doesn't seem to care all that much (which is to say, not really at all), I don't think including complete copies of the texts and claiming it's GFDL would work. The books could (and should!) be discussed, indexed, quoted, summarised etc... but I think including complete copies without any accompanying discussion is a blatant copyright violation. Just thought to give you a fair warning; I'd like to hear your opinions on how to proceed from here. I think the safest bet would be just to delete the whole lot and then recreate them as lists where summaries and discussion could be added to - that's how we'd do it in Wikipedia anyway =) --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 08:34, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan, I just found the complete books on another website and transplanted them. Makes sense to remove them. JubalHarshaw 14:31, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Well what website did you find them from? Perhaps it can be added as an external link on some sort of general article about in game books from the ultima series. 68.226.181.114 04:46, 20 March 2008 (UTC)